Zuko
Fire Lord Zuko was a skilled and powerful Firebender, born as a prince in the Fire Nation royal family. His story often paralleled that of the Avatar, Aang. Initially the main antagonist, Zuko's life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and to regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko was easily recognized by the characteristic scar on the left side of his face. Given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment, it was the result of an incident in which he disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him. Nicktoons MLB Zuko appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws right handed. Status *Fastball: **** *Enfuego: ***** *2 Seam: **** *Changeup: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Zuko appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: toons Wars. Zuko fights with his firebending skills. Special Moves 'Fire Stream' ' Fire Stream' is Zuko's neutral special. Zuko charges his fire up and he creates a ball of fire in his hands. Then he fires a stream of fire forwards towards the opponent. Zuko can charge this attack up and then becomes stronger and longer. 'Blazing Arc' ' Blazing Arc' is Zuko's side special. Zuko will jump and kick around while he shoots rings and arcs of fire for more widely spaced, or evasive targets. He uses this in a circular motion to create an expanding ring of fire. 'Fire Pillars' Fire Pillars is Zuko's up special. Zuko will turn sidewards and then summons two pillars of fire next to his sides and those then fire upwards. When an opponant is hit by it they will be fired upwards and will be knocked away. 'Fire Bomb' Fire Bomb is Zuko's down special. Zuko create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in an explosive burst. This move can be charged up to create a bigger explosion that has more knockback and damage. 'Wall of Flames' ' Wall of Flames' is Zuko's War Strike. Zuko will summons two flames at his sides and that then go very high and will both go sidewards taking anyone in it's way with it and throw them of the stage. There will be send three waves of fire walls sidewards and then it is over. Special Costume Zuko's special costume is the Blue Spirit from the episode with the same name and others. Zhao is promoted to Admiral and enlists the help of a group of professional archers. Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara become sick thanks to the storm, so Aang goes to an herbalist to find a cure. After finding it, Aang is caught and imprisoned by Zhao. A warrior with a blue mask rescues him and they escape together. Aang discovers the warrior is none other than Zuko, and wonders if the two of them could be friends. Zuko attacks, but Aang escapes and cures his friends. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Heroes Category:Unlockable Category:Firebenders Category:Antiheroes